Taboo
by Kaissa
Summary: Taboo is a prohibited conduct by a society. For Brian O'Conner didn't matter as to be happy with Mia, Hobbs begins to move to find Dominic using an important piece in the game that will do anything to save her name.


_**Hi Hi!, I'm bringing a fic that is not mine but my sis darkserenety! ... I hope you enjoy! ... **_

_** Original language is Spanish so I plead guilty to any problems with the translation! ~-~!**_

_**Enjoy It!.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_the characters are not mine, just some that will OC in the fic

_**Author: **_DarkSerenety

_**Title: **_Tabú

_**Translator: **_Kaissa

_**Translate Title: **_Taboo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Taboo<em>**

**Cap 1: Shame**

**Tokio, Japan. 12 hrs.**

she kept the computer type quickly while awaiting completion of these reports, every chance she yawned and stretched a little in your seat. Her long fingernails were a funny sound from the computer keys, charge her head a little and look at that folder next to her, twisted her mouth and look at the screen again.

.- You should get some rest, almost go home ... .- whispered behind her.

.- I wanna let everything clear before I leave this place

.- For what?... Because you want give a good impression to your father? OH come on! ...Aren't you proud? You have been called to be part of a great team: the DSS...who says: Haley O'Connor called for that wonderful job! It is an honor after that the last O'Connor sully the name – smile while the girl turned and looked at him with hatred.

.- Get out of my sight!

.- Bothers to tell you?

.- Get out!

She rose from her seat and closed the laptop in front of her, save everything and took his briefcase, striking her shoulder at the man before her. Was upset, she knew, but was even more upset what was going through his mind, she hated her surname from the moment in wich Brian O'Connor has thought a wonderful idea of dirty their surname. She loves him...she had long loved, but she couldn't believe it...and was blind until a few months ago when she heard the whole story.

She arrived her car and stared at this reflection, hit hard on the chest and covered her face whith rage Whit what face she would see her family? Whit what face could she say all this to her parents? She wanted to scream but didn't, she never kept quiet, but this time she did.

**Washington, D.C**

In a department in the city, a couple at down to eat accompanied by their recent visit, silence reigned in the home while sighing and the sound of silverware was all that accompanied them. The woman look at the person who stand in front of her and smiled with softness, her eyes showed as if she wanted to know something but didn't dare ask anything, closed her eyes and continued eating for a while but her curiosity weas even bigger and leave the covered to take his napkin and talking.

.- Haley, dear –said. Haley carefully look up feeling afraid of what her mother asked her in that moment.

.- yes?

.- Do you know...something of your brother?...something about Brian? – Haley look her mother and open her mouth to say something, but she didn't, cutlery his father had fallen to the plate and looked at his wife angrily, took his napkin and wiped his lips.

.- Dear, I tell you that not name that boy in this place...

.- But we have to know something of him!...Haley must to know something about our son!

.- I have no son! – shouted angrily while Haley and her mother closed her eyes for the shout- that son is dead for me since the day that defiles the name of this family! Since he decided left to the police to helped a criminal and escape with him! He is dead I just have a daughter!

.- Like or not he's out! Suffering!

.- that was because he decided that way...-whisper as he rose and left the house leaving his wife crying.

.- Why did he do Haley?

.- Mum...I don't know anything about him...and...like my dad says was his decision to go and help this man...

.- You too?

.- can I tell you something?

.- yes, of course...

.- I was promoted, so I'm in America...I have been assigned to a higher place –Her mother smiled at that taking her hand and congratulating her daughter, but Haley walked away- Will go after Brian mum..

.- w..what?

.- DSS assigned me and..insurance will go after Brian and his friends..I can't refuse..

.- Haley...

.- I'm so sorry – rose from the table and approached her mother kissing her cheeck - your food still delicious mum – and saying that get out of the house

.- Hobbs…just get the person you called…are you sure you do? –the aforementioned looked up the eyebrow raising question- ok ok…

.- I know what I'm doing…that woman c an lead to the same Dominic Toretto

.- Dominic Toretto is your goal?

.- Haley O'Connor…

.- Yes, the same dress and shoes…why do you need me? Why can find my brother and find toretto?

.- You have the idea..

.- Then was not so bad…

.- No, you wasn't…but to get to Toretto have to go through the whole group…stolen a lot of money…

.- They have gone to countries without extradition. Do you realize that it will be even more difficult?

.- I know…so you will help us more…

.- To what? Bring them to the U.S Will not be easy

.- who said that we bring here? We will go to them, if necessary be I gave them 24 hrs advance…and it has become in months that have been known to hide…Your brother has been the shame of your family, everyone talks of O'Connor in this place...

.- Is that an ever bigger reason to recruit me?

.- Of course..as I said earlier to a former cadet…are motivated…

Haley looks Hobbs seriously as she recalled those moments of embarrassment, her mother crying and her father in a rage, perhaps he has never been with them at the time…she didn't want more misery for those two people…She rose de place and shaking hands with Hobbs..

.- Welcome..

.- Prepare Brian because you'll pay each and one of the shames our family…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enyojed owo!...I welcome your reviews to know that, any criticism is welcome, in advance thank you very much for reading!<strong>


End file.
